oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wynn Godukera
| occupation = | residence = Various Marine Bases | alias = Kurorou | epithet = "Raijin" "The Sparking Swordsman" (Former) | jva = | Funi eva = Jamieson Price | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | relatives = Wynn Aoi (Wife) Wynn Erin (Son) Wynn Trevor (Son) | age = 55 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = December 2nd | height = 12'3" | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = Jise Jise no Mi | dfename = Magnet Magnet Fruit | dfmeaning = Magnetism | dftype = Paramecia }} Wynn Godukera or Kurorou, is a marine who has been serving the Marines since he was a boy. Most address him as Kurorou though and he encourages it, it demands authority. His drive and indomitable will helped him reach his current ranking and resect within the hierarchy of the Marines. He is the father of two children. The first is Wynn Erin, who was his pride until he left the Marines and became a pirate. The second is Wynn Trevor, who is currently a Commodore in the Mairnes. Godukera is also a half mink and possesses the Jise Jise no Mi, making him a deadly force to be reckoned with. He is also known as Raijin due to his masterful use of electro. Appearance Godukera is a monster of a man, standing at 12'3" he is quite the imposing figure, looming above even the fleet admiral. (tbc) Personality Godukera is a man with a strong belief in justice and the marines. He instilled that belief into both his sons as best he could and trained them to be marines as well. His confident demeanor inspires his troops around him and his temper makes sure they stay in line. During operations his personality is quite hardened, choosing not to break character as it would show weakness to the enemy. He refuses to show weakness in almost any capacity, biting back pain and powering through literal hell. He also refuses to be defeated lying down and win or loss he remains standing. This quirk comes into play even in simple cards games, where Godukera will stand up before winning or losing every hand. However when off duty Godukera can be quite relaxed and is often found drinking with other vice admirals or helping out instructors with training troops. Often around those he knows extremely well such as Aoi, Bambina or Valentine, he is at his most relaxed. Showing a side of himself that is much more cheery and down to earth. While he is often very serious in many situation he is never inherently angry, save for special occasions. His anger only truly shows itself at mention of his sons. He is disappointed in both of them with Erin being a traitor and a waste of potential and Trevor not living up to what he could be and still falling short of his brother. Relationships Marines= Ernest: Bambina: Wynn Trevor: Trevor is Godukera's youngest son. Godukera pushed him harder than Erin but also had much higher expectations, wishing for him to live up to his brother's legacy. Even when Erin left Godukera never stopped pushing Trevor, even going as far as to compare Erin's exploits as a pirate to Trevors own as a Marine. Wynn Aoi: Valentine B. Carter: |-| Pirates= Wynn Erin: Erin is Godukera's oldest son. Godukera pushed him immensely and was extremely proud of him until he left the Marines. He now sees Erin as a waste of space and becomes increasingly angered when people mention him. |-| Other= Abilities and Powers As a , of the Marines, Godukera commands a certain amount of power. He has the ability to command anyone below his rank, leaving few that he cannot give orders to. He has also been a Marine for an extremely long time, longer than even some of the Admirals. With that age comes a certain level of respect that most do give him. Physical Prowess Martial Arts As a Marine Vice Admiral, Godukera is trained in the art of Rokushiki. Electro As a half Mink, Godukera is capable of using Electro. His skill with it is absolute, being so powerful that people mistake him for having two devil fruits. As he's been using it since he was a child his control and abilities with it are truly powerful. He is capable of creating electricity from any part of his body. His skill is so great that he can create electricity and then shape it outside of his body. He is most famous for a sword made of electricity, giving him the name The Sparking Swordsman in his younger days. When using electro, Godukera is capable of shocking opponents to cause burns, paralysis, or bodily shutdown in some cases. He is capable of shaping and directing electricity from his body His range is quite large, being able to hit ships that are a good distance from his own with arcs of electricity. His ability to manipulate it only improved with his devil fruit awakening. Additionally because of the nature of electro being natural he can use it while touching seastone or being submerged in water. *'Lightning Blade': *'Thunder Chaser': *'Arc System': *'Arc Sentry': *'Last Light': Sulong Form As a half mink Godukera is able to access the Sulong Form they all possess. Unlike most minks however Godukera can activate his on command, without needing to see a full moon. When sulong form is normally activated via seeing moonlight, which then causes a reaction in the brain to activate the form. By stimulating the same spots in the brain that activate the form via electric signals Godukera is capable of going into and exiting Sulong form on command..... Swordsmanship Devil Fruit Godukera is the user of the Jise Jise no Mi, a powerful paramecia type devil fruit that allows him to manipulate magnetism. having possessed this devil fruit for over 30 years, Godukera is a master of it. He is capable of manipulating magnetic objects with absolute ease and precision. Some examples of this include disarming an entire army of pirates with a simple flick of his fingers before sending their weapons right back after them. He has also lifted many pirate ships from the water by the metal bits on them or caused them to sink by making everything metal explode outwards. His control of metal only extends to magnetic metals such as iron, nickel, or cobalt. However Godukera is also able to magnetize anything that is not magnetic by touch. Once magnetized he can control anything almost telekinetically. Godukera is also capable of doing much more with his magnetism manipulation. By manipulating magnetic fields he can fly through the air or decrease gravity's weight on him. By touching other objects or people he can also manipulate their magnetic fields. Letting them float or sending them into the earth. While in control of something's magnetic field he can make it attracted to or repel away from any object. In doing so he can quite literally cause objects to home in on people. In other cases he can turn them into a living magnet, attracting all metal or magnetized objects to them until they are immobile or crushed. Godukera has also demonstrated the ability to mess directly with living beings when touching them. He can affect the iron in their blood to clump up, or eject from their bloodstream. This causes either blood clots or internal bleeding, both being possibly fatal. Godukera can also manipulate the metallic particles in someones brain while touching their head, reducing their mind to mush in an instant. He can also cause them to vibrate, producing some of the worst pain anyone can feel. The standard devil fruit weaknesses apply. Awakening As he has had his devil fruit for many many years, Godukera awakened it. With his awakened devil fruit Godukera can not only control magnetism on a massive scale but also electromagnetism. With his awakening Godukera became a sleeping giant of sorts, having power and prowess beyond imagination when prompted to bring it out. With his awakening his paramecia is easily and arguably one of the most powerful to exist. His manipulation of magnetic fields has extended to being able to directly influence the planets own magnetic field and through it others magnetic fields. By manipulating this field he can magnetize anything he wishes and toss it around like his plaything. He has also become able to achieve the voice of all things through his own means. By resonating with the planet via manipulation of electromagnetic wavelengths and the planets own magnetic field. However the true power of his awakening is the ability to now create and manipulate electromagnetic fields. This power gives him the ability to quite literally become destruction. He is capable of destroying electromagnetic fields holding things together, causing them to disintegrate. This alone is an extremely powerful ability with many applications that make it quite terrifying on it's own, however this is only the tip of the iceberg. Godukera is also capable of manipulating electromagnetic radiation. With this he can create, manipulate, and view: microwaves, radio waves, infrared waves, visible light waves, ultraviolet light waves, x-rays, cosmic rays, and gamma rays. Godukera is also able to heavily manipulate the mind with his new skill-set. He is capable of literally manipulating the neural impulses of ones mind. This allows him to do things such as cause death by blocking the impulses that tell the heart to pump or the lungs to breathe. It can even be used to torture by partially shutting down parts of someone for limited amounts of time. He can also literally manipulate their motor functions via neural impulses, giving him full control of them. He is also capable of aiding his allies with this by causing positive surges of chemicals to help someone react faster and perform at a much higher level than before. He can also shut down anyone's pain receptors, allowing them to fight without limit or fatigue. Finally Godukera is capable of tapping into someones brain to essentially read their mind via, the electromagnetic impulses they produce. He can quite literally lock peoples powers away by blocking the pathways to memories of them having the power or skill. Alternatively he can also block the memory of how to use it. He can also speak through waves he emits, implanting his thoughts in others and speaking much like he has telepathy. He can literally shut down all technology on a whim by emitting an electromagnetic pulse, making him a walking EMP. This makes cyborgs, pacafista, and other robotic enemies unable to even combat him. Goukera is also immune to mental manipulation due to his electromagnetic waves being his to control as he sees fit. (tbc) Techniques Haki Busoshoku Haki Godukera is extremely skilled in the use of Bososhuko Haki. With this power he is able to create an invisible armor around himself. This armor can defend against seriously powerful attacks though with enough force or a more powerful haki user it can be broken. He can also extend his haki to his weapons. This invisible armor gives him the ability to hit users of logia and some paramecia fruits. He can use this to hit their actual body, negating one of the huge advantages of a logia. Godukera has also shown extreme skill in combining his haki with his electro, giving himself armor made of electricity and haki, making his electricity as touch as his haki. *'Busoshoku: Koka': Godukera is capable of using this technique to enhance his haki. With it he can harden various parts of his body, giving them a black coloring and severely increasing his strength and durability on those parts of him. Godukera is extremely skilled with this form of haki, being able to coat his entire body with it. When he uses this technique with his electro, it turns black. Kenbunshoku Haki Godukera is a skilled practitioner of Kenbunshoku Haki. With this power he is able to sense the world around him, particularly living things. With this power he can sense people extremely far away from him and even see people concealed by objects. When combined with his devil fruit powers, he can become almost entirely invulnerable. By using his ability to perceive and map electromagnetic waves via electroreception, Godukera can quite literally sense every living and non living thing in any area around him, with the sensing being solely on impulse he can create an autopilot system, by also speeding up his own neural impulses, that naturally dodges any incoming attack. Haoshoku Haki History Early Life Gokudera was born within the Rommel Kingdom. As his father was a mink he was heavily discriminated against as being a half breed and not a real human. His constant torture in both school and society drove him to misery. He hated the fact that he was treated differently simply due to his lineage and began to act out against those who persecuted him. He would electrocute anyone that decided to dishonor him or his family with their bigotry. His behavior drew much scolding from his parents and teachers, even netting him trouble in the streets and causing fights, but it stopped the harassment. He learned that he was not someone who could ever stay knocked down. So no matter the situation, even a loss he would lose standing. This situation also inspired him, telling him that his own power could be used to stop injustice. This eventually led him to consider joining the Marines and making something of himself. Not just to show the people of his kingdom that he was just as capable as the rest of them but to stop the unjust. After finishing school he applied to join the Marines. The Sparking Swordsman His first few years as a Marines were quite erratic as he was moving up in rank quite frequently. His electro helped him make a name for himself in the mass of recruits that had begun to flood in after the disappearance of the pirate king around 13 years ago. As an Ensign, Gokudera really started to shine. His unique application of electro caused him to be known as the Sparking Swordsman. It was also around this time that he was truly able to give out commands and work with a force of his own. He showed great leadership skills, being an inspiring force that drove his team to victory. His skill with electro also helped when operating in a small unit as he could boost his men's senses with his electro. He continued to climb through the ranks as he grew more and more powerful, eventually eating a devil fruit around when he became a captain. It was with this that his rise to Vice Admiral began. He participated in many battles, commanding and enhancing troops while he disarmed whole crews of pirates, making them easy pickings. As a Vice Admiral Gokudera continued to operate a tight ship and command his men well. He married during this time as well with his wife giving birth to two boys. As both of them have grow he continues his duty as Vice Admiral, presiding over a Marine Base within the New World. Tools Accolades *Justice Enforcement Badge *Justice Colonization Medal Quotes Roleplays Trivia * From the many characters Jamieson Price has voiced, Godukera sounds most like Lordgenome from Gurren Lagann. *Godukera was approved for Hao. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Humans Category:Mink Tribe Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users